pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Glaube und die Finsternis
"Der Glaube und die Finsternis" ist die 15. Episode der Chronik "Sanguine Society: Nights of Atlanta", die auf dem Regelwerk Vampire V5 basiert. Liam und Ricardo werden mit den Nachwirkungen Ihrer waghalsigen Rettungsaktion für Victoria Morgan konfrontiert. Insbesondere Liam muss seiner Erstgeborenen Rede und Antwort stehen und überlässt Ihr das Tagebuch des Jägers, welches Er bei der Aktion erbeuten konnte. Als sich schließlich zeigt, dass der totgeglaubte Lasombra in der Stadt, Nylo di Marco, den Kampf mit dem Sheriff überlebt hat und Dieser Liam's Ghul Elizabeth bedroht, um an das Tagebuch des Jägers zu kommen, beschließen die Kainiten der Stadt ein gewagtes Manöver, um beide Ihrer Feinde auf einmal auszuschalten, indem Sie diese gegeneinander ausspielen. Der Plan geht auf und es kommt auf einem alten Schrottplatz zu einem titanischen Zweikampf zwischen dem Jäger Shaw Vaikken und dem Vampir Nylo di Marco. Dabei trifft der Wahre Glaube des Jägers auf die finsteren Schatten des Lasombra. Als Nylo di Marco satanische Mächte beschwört, wendet sich das Blatt zu seinen Gunsten. Die Gruppe improvisiert und gemeinsam töten die stärksten Kainiten der Stadt den Vampir und nehmen den Jäger gefangen. Doch dann zerfließt der vermeintlich tote Körper von di Marco zu Schatten und es zeigt sich, dass es nur eine Kopie war. Der Echte ist immer noch dort draußen... Handlung Ricardo erwacht in einem merkwürdigen Raum, der an ein antikes Studierzimmer erinnert, auf einem Altar. Zunächst glaubt Er, sich in Gefahr zu befinden, dies klärt sich jedoch rasch auf, als Dayana Valerian erscheint und Ihm klarmacht, dass es Ihre neue Mitarbeiterin, Elizabeth Paulson war, die Ihn in buchstäblich letzter Sekunde aus dem schädlichen Sonnenlicht gerettet und mangels Alternativen in den privaten Gemächern von Ms. Valerian untergebracht hat. Sie berichtet dem Brujah jedoch auch, dass Liam es scheinbar nicht in den Club geschafft hat, was insbesondere Elizabeth als seinen Ghul in höchste Nervosität versetzt. Ricardo entscheidet sich, sofort die Suche nach Liam zu beginnen, wobei Elizabeth Ihn unbedingt begleiten will, da Sie sich, bedingt durch das Blutsband, enorme Sorgen um Liam macht. Gemeinsam verlassen die Beiden dann den Club, wobei Dayana Ricardo daran erinnert, ein Auge auf Joseph zu haben und sein Versprechen einzuhalten. Liam erwacht in der Zwischenzeit auf einem Himmelbett in einem Schlafzimmer und findet rasch heraus, dass Er sich in einem scheinbar prunkvollen Anwesen befindet. Er trifft auf die Haushälterin Consuela, die Ihn bereitwillig zur Hausherrin bringt, die sein Erwachen bereits erwartet hat. Im Garten, nahe des Pools, trifft Er schließlich die Eigentümerin des Hauses, Nathalie Pierce, die Erstgeborene der Ventrue. Schließlich stellt sich auch heraus, dass es sich bei dem Bürogebäude, in welchem Liam Schutz vor der Sonne und dem Tag gesucht hatte, um eines der Gebäude von Pierce Industries handelt und Nathalie einige Mühe hatte, zu vertuschen, dass Ihr Hausmeister im Laufe des Tages eine offensichtliche Leiche im Keller des Gebäudes gefunden hat. Sie fordert Antworten von dem jungen Ventrue. Dieser erklärt Ihr daraufhin in allen Einzelheiten, was Ricardo und Er in der vergangenen Nacht erlebt haben und legt Ihr auch das Tagebuch vor, welches Er unter den Habseligkeiten des Shaw Vaikken finden konnte. Da Sie in der Lage ist, Französisch zu lesen, beschließt Nathalie, das Buch vorerst zu behalten und zu übersetzen, um Stück für Stück die Gedanken des Jägers zu entschlüsseln und seine Geheimnisse zu lüften. Als schließlich Jason eintrifft, der angerufen wurde, seinen ungebührlichen Schützling abzuholen, erklärt Nathalie, dass Sie aufgrund des Erfolgs, den Liam und Ricardo trotz allem hatten, von einer Bestrafung absehen wird, bittet Jason jedoch, Liam nach eigenem Ermessen auf sein Fehlverhalten hinzuweisen und fordert Liam außerdem auf, zukünftig mehr mit den Ventrue zusammen zu arbeiten und sich weniger in die Belange anderer Clans, wie zuletzt der Brujah, einzumischen. Auf der Rückfahrt zum Parkhaus, wo Liam seinen Impala geparkt hatte, führt Er ein Gespräch mit Jason, der versucht, Liam klarzumachen, wie wichtig ein gutes Verhältnis zum eigenen Clan tatsächlich sein kann. Als das Gespräch auf die speziellen Blutbedürfnisse der Ventrue kommt, gibt Jason seinem Nachkommen den Ratschlag, sich eventuell mit Zacharia van Voljen, dem Kanzler der Camarilla in der Stadt, gut zu stellen. Dieser könnte Zugang zu genau dem Blut besitzen, welches Liam benötigt, damit sich eine Problematik, wie in der vergangenen Nacht, als der Jäger sich im Hellblazers aufhielt und Liam plötzlich von jedem Blutnachschub abgeschnitten war, nicht wiederholt. Ehe die Beiden das Parkhaus erreichen, macht Jason noch einen Umweg mit seinem Nachkommen, um Ihm etwas Spezielles zu zeigen, was ebenfalls dazu beitragen kann, den speziellen Blutdurst der Ventrue zu stillen. Er bringt Liam zu einem der größten Einkaufszentren von Atlanta und dort in ein Geschäft für Musikinstrumente. Der Inhaber des Geschäfts, Thierry La Casse, ist ein alter Bekannter von Jason und überdies ein alter Ghul, der heimlich mit Blutkonserven dealt. Insbesondere die Ventrue sind gute Kunden von Ihm, da Er für jeden Geschmack etwas vorrätig hat und die speziellen Bedürfnisse der Kainiten diskret behandelt. Thierry macht Liam einen Sonderpreis und überlässt Ihm genau die Art von Blut, welche Dieser braucht. Liam macht dem Ghul im Gegenzug das Angebot, für Ihn Fahrten zu erledigen, sollte dieser jemals einen Kurier brauchen. Nachdem Er gestärkt ist, macht sich Liam, gemeinsam mit Jason, auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Auto, worüber Er auch Ricardo telefonisch in Kenntnis setzt, damit sich alle beim Parkhaus treffen können. Liam und Jason sind die ersten, welche das Parkhaus erreichen, wo sich Liam's Impala auch tatsächlich immer noch befindet. Doch während die Beiden noch auf die Ankunft der Anderen warten, werden Sie unerwartet von einer anderen Person konfrontiert: jenem Vampir, der seit Tagen sein Unwesen in Atlanta treibt und eigentlich in der vorherigen Nacht vom Sheriff und der Geißel hätte erledigt werden sollen. Der Mann, der sich als Nylo di Marco vorstellt, gibt an, dass die Streiter der Camarilla tatsächlich versucht hatten, Ihn zu pfählen, jedoch lediglich einen Doppelgänger aus Schatten von Ihm erwischt haben. Ein Fehler, den Sie wohl spätestens diese Nacht bemerken werden. Gleichzeitig zeigt sich der Mann erbost darüber, dass die Camarilla so vehement seinen Plänen im Weg steht, da Er eigentlich nur in die Stadt gekommen ist, um etwas zu holen. Es zeigt sich, dass der Mann namens di Marco auf der Suche nach dem Tagebuch von Shaw Vaikken ist, doch verrät Er nicht den Grund, warum Er das Tagebuch eines Jägers für sich will. Er erzählt Liam und Jason jedoch, dass Shaw Vaikken von einem speziellen Orden entsandt wurde, der sich "Prieure de Carcassone" nennt. Er offenbart ferner, dass die Jäger dieses Ordens unter einem göttlichen Fluch stehen, der es Ihnen unmöglich macht zu sterben, ehe Sie nicht Ihren Eid erfüllt und 100 Vampire getötet haben. Erst dann werden Sie erlöst und finden Frieden in der Gnade Gottes. Liam, der di Marco nicht vertraut, verrät Diesem nicht, wo sich das Tagebuch momentan befindet und gibt an, es nicht bei dem Jäger gefunden zu haben. Dies verstimmt di Marco sichtlich. Als Liam Ihm klarmacht, dass auch Er den Jäger nicht töten können wird, wenn seine Aussage stimmt, meint der Vampir nur, dass Er ein "Schlupfloch" kennt, denn es gibt immer eines, um Regeln zu umgehen. Während des weiteren Gesprächs kommen auch Ricardo und Elizabeth auf dem Dach des Parkhauses an. Ricardo, der sofort vermutet, dass es sich bei di Marco um einen Feind handelt, versucht Diesen hinterrücks anzugreifen, scheitert jedoch damit. Als Liam die Beiden zur Vorsicht mahnt, wird Nylo klar, dass es sich hierbei um wichtige Leute für den Ventrue handelt. So nimmt Er sich Elizabeth vor und nutzt seine Gabe der Beherrschung, um Sie so zu manipulieren, dass Sie bei Sonnenaufgang mit all Ihrem Wissen über die Vampire an die Öffentlichkeit treten und so die Maskerade brechen wird. Da Er alt und mächtig ist, kann seine Beherrschung auch nicht so einfach gebrochen werden, was Ihm durchaus bewusst ist. Er stellt Liam und Ricardo das Ultimatum, Ihm vor Sonnenaufgang das Tagebuch zu bringen, nur dann nimmt Er die Manipulation von Elizabeth. Nachdem di Marco die entsetzte Gruppe verlassen hat, beginnen Diese sofort, Pläne zu schmieden. Liam, der trotz aller Drohungen nicht bereit ist, Nylo zu geben, was Er begehrt, will sofort Nathalie Pierce darüber informieren, dass das Tagebuch in Ihren Händen nicht mehr sicher ist. Er hat bereits einen Plan, der eventuell beide Probleme auf einmal lösen könnte. Da Sie dafür jedoch Hilfe brauchen werden, bittet Er Ricardo, sich ins Marcus' Folly zu begeben und die dortigen Brujah auf die Ankunft der Ventrue vorzubereiten. Nur gemeinsam, so Liam, könnten di Marco und Shaw Vaikken vielleicht erledigt werden. Jason will die Geißel informieren und dann ebenfalls in Nathalie's Anwesen vorbeikommen. Gleichzeitig bittet Er Elizabeth, die nun eine Gefahr für die Maskerade geworden ist, in Ihr Zimmer auf dem Campus der Universität zu gehen, wo Mitglieder der Geißel Sie abholen und vorerst in einem Safehouse einsperren werden, damit Sie bei Sonnenaufgang die Manipulation nicht unweigerlich ausführt. Obwohl Sie vehement betont, dass Sie das niemals tun würde, fügt Sie sich schließlich und macht sich auf den Weg in Richtung des Campus der Emory University. Liam fährt zurück zum Anwesen von Nathalie Pierce, die Er dort auch tatsächlich erneut antreffen kann. Sie befindet sich gerade in einem geschäftlichen Gespräch mit Oswald Stone, als Liam deren Besprechung stört und seine dringlichen Neuigkeiten mitteilt. Nathalie ist schockiert darüber, dass die Geißel scheinbar gescheitert ist. Liam offenbart nun seinen Plan: Er will Shaw Vaikken zu einem neutralen Ort locken, wobei Er selbst, als bester Fahrer der Stadt, den Lockvogel spielt. Zeitgleich soll Jemand anderes Nylo di Marco zu ebendiesem Platz locken, mit dem Versprechen, dass Er dort das Tagebuch erhalten wird. Wenn die beiden mächtigen Kämpfer aufeinandertreffen, wird es zu einer Konfrontation kommen, die eventuell nur einer von Beiden überleben wird. Der Andere, geschwächt von seinem Kampf, soll dann vom lauernden Sheriff und der Geißel unschädlich gemacht werden. Der zum Gespräch hinzukommende Jason, jetzt in Begleitung von Miranda Crawford, protestiert zunächst gegen den Plan, doch Oswald Stone spricht Liam eine enorme Kompetenz als Fahrer zu, sodass dieser Plan tatsächlich aufgehen könnte. Nathalie ist bereit, sich auf diesen Plan einzulassen, will jedoch eine Fälschung des Tagebuchs drucken lassen, da es zu riskant wäre, das Original in die Nähe von Nylo di Marco zu bringen, wenn Dieser es unbedingt haben will. Gleichzeitig bietet Sie an, die Operation zu koordinieren, denn das Timing muss exakt stimmen, wenn Shaw Vaikken und Nylo di Marco zeitgleich am Ort des Geschehens eintreffen sollen. Liam offenbart ferner, dass die Hilfe der Brujah für diese Aktion unabkömmlich sein wird und schweren Herzens erkennt Nathalie an, dass die Ventrue diese Mission allein nicht durchführen können. Sie ist bereit, einem Treffen in Marcus' Folly beizuwohnen. Liam soll vorgehen und die Ventrue anmelden, während Nathalie in Kürze nachkommen wird. Ehe Er geht, erfährt der junge Vampir von Miranda, seiner Mitbewohnerin, dass Shaw Vaikken vor seiner Tür erschienen ist und sich Zutritt verschaffen wollte. Sie habe das Apartment verlassen müssen und dazu den Jäger mit einer Schrotflinte niedergeschossen, ehe Sie geflüchtet ist und sich mit Jason getroffen hat, der gerade in sein Apartment zurückkam. Gemeinsam hätten Sie dann die Flucht ergriffen, im Wissen, dass Vaikken so nicht sterben wird. Liam ist klar, dass Er nicht in sein Apartment zurück kann, solange der Jäger unterwegs ist, was ein Scheitern der Mission zu keiner Option für Ihn macht. Ricardo hat sich derweil ins Marcus' Folly begeben und sich dort mit Cara Jackson getroffen, die eigentlich erwartet hatte, dass Er aufgrund Ihrer E-Mail gekommen ist. Sie und auch Ryker Maxwell sind wütend darüber, dass Sie in der vergangenen Nacht gescheitert sind, können Ihren Stolz aber schließlich schweren Herzens überwinden und sagen einem Treffen mit den Ventrue zu, um einen neuen Plan auszuarbeiten. Nur kurz darauf treffen nach und nach Jake Carson und Michael Fledger als Vertreter der Geißel, Darius Walker, als Erstgeborener der Brujah und schließlich die Ventrue Jason Turner, Miranda Crawford und zuletzt, mit etwas Verspätung, auch Nathalie Pierce in der Kneipe ein. Nachdem alle versammelt sind, wiederholt Liam vor versammelter Mannschaft erneut seinen Plan. Alle Anwesenden einigen sich als Schauplatz des Geschehens auf einen abgelegenen Schrottplatz, der sich in keinem Clansgebiet befindet, weswegen keinem Clan Nachteile entstehen werden. Gleichzeitig ist der Platz abgelegen genug, dass die Maskerade nicht gebrochen wird, da sich hier kaum Sterbliche aufhalten. Liam soll Shaw Vaikken auf sich aufmerksam machen und den fanatischen Jäger zum Schrottplatz lotsen, dabei sollen Ihn Michael Fledger und Miranda Crawford im Auto begleiten. Ricardo soll sich indes, in Begleitung von Jake und Jason, mit Nylo di Marco treffen und Ihn mit dem Versprechen des Tagebuchs ebenfalls zum Schrottplatz lotsen. Nathalie Pierce soll die Operation aus der Ferne mittels Peilsendern überwachen und Liam über Funk im genau richtigen Moment zum Schrottplatz lotsen, wenn die Anderen dort eingetroffen sind. Ryker Maxwell, Cara Jackson und der Rest der Geißel riegeln den Schrottplatz ab, damit es keine Zeugen gibt und legen sich auf die Lauer, um den Überlebenden des Kampfes dann unschädlich zu machen. Nachdem alle befunden haben, dass diese Plan tatsächlich aufgehen kann, beginnen sofort die Vorbereitungen. Liam macht sich, zusammen mit Miranda und Michael, auf die Fahrt durch die Stadt, um Shaw Vaikken zu finden. Miranda vermutet, dass der Jäger, obgleich Er nicht sterben kann, durch Ihren Schuss auf Ihn schwer verwundet ist und vermutlich eine Klinik aufgesucht haben dürfte, um sich behandeln zu lassen. Dabei muss Er in ein Krankenhaus gehen, in dem häufiger Schussverletzungen behandelt werden und man wenig Fragen stellt. Letztlich kann es sich dabei nur um das alte Veteranen Krankenhaus handeln. Die Gruppe fährt dorthin und tatsächlich entdecken Sie dort das Pferd von Shaw Vaikken auf dem Parkplatz stehend. Zeitgleich hat Ricardo, in Begleitung von Jake und Jason erneut das Dach des Parkhauses aufgesucht, um Nylo di Marco dort zu treffen. Dieser hat die Ankunft der Gruppe tatsächlich bereits ungeduldig erwartet und wähnt sich am Ziel seiner Wünsche, da Er in seiner Selbstüberschätzung nicht damit rechnet, dass Er hintergangen werden kann. Er lässt sich von Ricardo breitschlagen, sich auf dem Schrottplatz zur vermeintlichen Übergabe des Tagebuchs zu treffen, begleitet die Gruppe aber nicht dorthin, sondern will sich mit Diesen auf dem Platz treffen, da Er Ricardo und den Anderen keineswegs vertraut. In der Zwischenzeit hat die Gruppe um Liam die Aufmerksamkeit des Jägers auf sich gelenkt, indem Miranda kurzerhand auf das Pferd geschossen hat. Das laute, schmerzerfüllte Wiehern hat Vaikken auf den Plan gerufen, der sich sofort an die Verfolgung des Impala quer durch die Stadt gemacht hat. Liam nutzt all seine Straßenkenntnisse, um Umwege zu fahren und den Jäger dabei immer auf gleichem Abstand zu halten. Er manövriert durch Gassen und den nächtlichen Verkehr einer Großstadt, Vaikken immer hinter sich. Nathalie gibt Ihm dabei über Funk die Anweisung, sich dem Schrottplatz zu nähern, aber noch nicht dort anzukommen. Kurz darauf warten Ricardo, Jason und Jake nebeneinander stehend auf dem Schrottplatz auf die Ankunft Ihres Feindes. Tatsächlich taucht Nylo di Marco dort auf und ist bereit, das Tagebuch entgegen zu nehmen. Zunächst führt Er jedoch ein Gespräch mit den Dreien und erklärt geringschätzig, dass Er kein Vertrauen in Kainiten der Camarilla hat und die Übergabe nach seinen Vorstellungen stattfinden wird. Um einem etwaigen Hinterhalt zu entgehen, nutzt Er seine Disziplin der Schattenspiele in einem Ausmaß, welches keiner der Anwesenden für möglich gehalten hatte. Er hüllt den gesamten Schrottplatz in allumfassende Finsternis ein und raubt allen Beteiligten damit jegliche Sicht. Liam, der nun auf den Schrottplatz zuhält, gefolgt von Shaw Vaikken, sieht keine andere Möglichkeit und rast in die Finsternis, gefolgt von dem Jäger, der seine Beute nun in greifbarer Nähe wähnt. Der Jäger folgt der Gruppe und betritt ebenfalls die Finsternis, wo Er Nylo di Marco als deren Urheber ausmachen kann. Da Er in Ihm die eindeutig mächtigere Bedrohung erkennt, stellt sich Vaikken dem Feind tatsächlich entgegen. Tatsächlich scheint Ihn sein Glaube sogar davor zu bewahren, von der Finsternis eingehüllt zu werden. Di Marco, der unbedingt das Tagebuch will, stellt sich dem Jäger zum ultimativen Zweikampf entgegen. Zeitgleich begibt sich auch Cara Jackson todesmutig in den Nebel hinein, um Ricardo, Jake und Jason, die immer noch inmitten der Dunkelheit und damit in großer Gefahr stehen, raus zu schaffen. Es gelingt Ihr auch tatsächlich Ricardo und Jason in Sicherheit zu bringen, dann verirrt Sie sich jedoch selbst in der allumfassenden Finsternis. Liam fährt indes blind über den verdunkelten Platz und wird nur von Jake gelotst, der mittels der Disziplin Gestaltwandel seine Tieraugen einsetzen und damit als Einziger die Dunkelheit durchblicken kann. Jake führt Liam zunächst zu seinem Aufenthaltsort, sodass Er einsteigen und den Fahrer nun als Beifahrer anleiten kann. Liam fährt, von Jake geführt, durch die Dunkelheit über den Schrottplatz und hält schließlich neben Cara Jackson, die in den Kofferraum klettert und sich so ebenfalls in Sicherheit, an den Rand des Schrottplatzes, bringen lässt. Gleichzeitig kämpfen Shaw Vaikken und Nylo di Marco unerbittlich gegeneinander. Vaikken setzt sein geweihtes Kreuz ein und löst die Finsternis mit einem einzigen grellen Lichtblitz auf. Di Marco hüllt sich selbst komplett in Schatten und nimmt die Erscheinung einer wabernden Gestalt aus reiner Dunkelheit an, die mit gewaltigen Schattententakeln nach Vaikken schlägt. Ferner erschafft Er von dieser Erscheinung einen Doppelgänger aus reinem Schatten. Der Kampf scheint lange Zeit ausgeglichen, mit dem sterblichen Jäger, der immer wieder Schattententakel abschneidet und zerteilt, aber sich lange Zeit dem Torso der Kreatur nicht nähern kann. Schließlich wagt Er einen Ausfall und stürzt sich, samt seinem Kreuz, ins Innere der Finsternis, wobei Er di Marco auf der anderen Seite der Erscheinung mit sich herauszieht. Die Schattengestalt fällt daraufhin in sich zusammen. Der geschwächte di Marco erkennt, dass Er den Jäger auf konventionelle Weise nicht besiegen kann und nutzt den Moment, indem Er noch nahe an Vaikken dran ist, um Diesem etwas zuzuflüstern. Wie aus dem Nichts erscheinen Käfer und Insekten um den Jäger, der schlagartig seine Waffen fallen lässt und sich schreiend den Kopf zu halten beginnt. Letztlich geht Vaikken zu Boden, erstarrt und in Schockstarre. Die Gruppe kann nicht glauben, dass Vaikken verloren hat, doch nutzen Sie dennoch die Gelegenheit. Ryker Maxwell, Cara Jackson und alle anderen Mitglieder der Geißel stürmen mittels Geschwindigkeit auf das Schlachtfeld und pfählen di Marco an allen möglichen Stellen seines Körpers. Da Er dieses Mal sichergehen will, den Feind zu töten, schlägt Maxwell di Marco schließlich den Kopf ab. Doch bereits als der Körper zu Boden fällt, wird klar, dass etwas nicht stimmt, da ein so alter Vampir eigentlich augenblicklich zu Staub zerfallen müsste. Schließlich zerfließt der zu Boden gehende Körper zu waberndem Schatten. Wieder hat di Marco den Schattendoppelgänger genutzt, um seinem Ende zu entgehen. Als der Schatten sich auflöst und verschwindet, zeigt sich, dass auch die Fälschung des Buches nicht mehr da ist. Der frustrierte Maxwell will jedoch wenigstens den Jäger ausschalten und schlägt Diesen nun vollends bewusstlos. Er soll in einer speziellen Einrichtung untergebracht werden, wo man Ihn verhören kann, wenn Er sich etwas erholt hat, Er aber den Kainiten der Stadt nicht mehr schaden kann. Ferner ist allen klar, dass es vermutlich nicht lange dauern wird, ehe di Marco erkennt, dass es sich bei dem Buch nur um eine Fälschung handelt. Es gehen jedoch auch alle davon aus, dass auch di Marco durch den Kampf und den Einsatz so mächtiger Disziplinen viel Kraft verloren hat und Er sich zunächst erholen muss, ehe Er zurückkehren wird. Seine Vergeltung wird jedoch folgen und darauf muss sich Atlanta vorbereiten. Die Streiter treffen sich dann zur Nachbesprechung im Anwesen von Nathalie Pierce. Diese ist beeindruckt von Liam's Fähigkeiten und glaubt, dass Er definitiv bereit ist, ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Camarilla zu werden. So bietet Sie dem jungen Ventrue an, Ihn in den Stand eines Neugeborenen zu erheben. Liam lehnt dies jedoch zur Überraschung ab, mit der Begründung, dass Er noch viele Dinge über die Welt der Dunkelheit nicht weiß, insbesondere was die Konflikte der Clans und die Vampirpolitik angeht. Er will erst dann ein Neugeborener werden, wenn Er diese Wissenslücke geschlossen hat und auch, wenn Er sich seinem eigenen Clan mehr verbunden fühlt. Dazu will Er zunächst die dritte Disziplin der Ventrue "Präsenz" lernen, die Er immer noch nicht beherrscht und für deren Erlernung und Einsatz Er mehr Empathie und damit Feingefühl brauchen wird. Ricardo indes erhält von Cara Jackson nun das offizielle Angebot, ein Anwärter für den Posten der Geißel zu werden, denn Er hat nun bewiesen, zu was Er fähig ist. Die anderen anwesenden Brujah stimmen dieser Ernennung einvernehmlich zu. Sie trägt Ricardo jedoch auf, an seinen Schießkünsten zu arbeiten und sich stetig zu entwickeln. Außerdem warnt Sie Ihn davor, dass das Training hart werden wird. Ricardo, der nun endlich glaubt, den Weg seiner Bestimmung gefunden zu haben, sieht der kommenden Ausbildung jedoch mit Optimismus entgegen. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Liam Skarsgård * Ricardo Lopez * Jake Carson Antagonisten * Shaw Vaikken * Nylo di Marco (Erstauftritt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Dayana Valerian * Joseph Flynt (nur erwähnt) * Elizabeth Paulson * Nathalie Pierce * Consuela (Erstauftritt) * Jason Turner * Zacharia van Voljen (nur erwähnt) * Thierry La Casse (Erstauftritt) * Oswald Stone * Cara Jackson * Darius Walker * Ryker Maxwell * Michael Fledger * Miranda Crawford Trivia * Es wird von Jason gegenüber Liam erwähnt, dass Er Thierry noch aus seiner Zeit in New Orleans kennt. Dies ist eine Referenz an den gleichnamigen Charakter des Thierry aus der Serie "The Originals". * Der Charakter der Consuela ist eine humoristische Referenz an den gleichnamigen Charakter aus der Serie "Family Guy". * Nylo di Marco erwähnt gegenüber der Gruppe, dass Er einen Weg kennt, den Fluch von Shaw Vaikken zu umgehen und diesen zu töten. Tatsächlich jedoch gelingt es Ihm, obgleich Er den Kampf gewinnt, auch nicht, den Jäger zu töten. Es wird gemutmaßt, dass sein Ziel darin bestand, den Jäger seinen Glauben verlieren zu lassen, um Ihn dann leichter beseitigen zu können. * Obwohl es innerhalb der Episode nicht konkret erwähnt wird, lassen die Fähigkeiten, welche Nylo di Marco zeigt, darauf spekulieren, dass Er zur seltenen Blutlinie der "Angeloi Ater" gehört, die als ausgestorben gilt.